Chemistry homework
by GrimCreeper
Summary: Hiro was kinda bored and decided to have fun with Gogo. CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER 8 OF BACK TO SCHOOL.


**AN: And this is the sex scene from the story Back to school! Gogo won't get pregnant... Just thought I'd mention that.**

* * *

><p>Hiro took Gogo's answer as a yes. She looks at him expectantly as he slowly slipped his hand in her pajamas. Gogo shuddered as he ran his fingers along the side of her thighs, and then rested his palm on her vagina.<p>

He felt wetness seep through Gogo's panties as he removed his hand and licked it. Gogo clenched her fists and he could see that she was very, very aroused.

Hiro pressed his hips against hers and began to kiss her, his tongue slipping in and Gogo welcoming it wholeheartedly. She moaned against him as he grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She tugged at his hair and forced him to break away. "The wall," she breathed. "Push me against the wall."

Hiro nodded and did what he was told. He pressed her against the wall, and they kissed again. Gogo spread her legs and wraps it around Hiro's waist. He, in turn, began to grind against her. She moaned his name.

"You like that, don't you?" Hiro smirked as he reached down and slipped his hand in her pajamas again, this time surpassing the underwear. Gogo gasped, when Hiro pinched the bundle of nerves.

He began to rub against her and she made an attempt to spread her legs even wider. She gasped as she felt a bulge press on her clit, a feeling of contentment spreading.

But she's not that content. No, she wanted more.

She wanted him inside her.

"Hiro, undress me." Gogo ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, immediately pulling down her pajamas and panties in a flourish. He throws them aside, and also discarded her shirt.

Gogo's breasts looked full, but Hiro knew he shouldn't suck on it. She was breastfeeding, and as much as Hiro wanted to touch it, he couldn't.

She then grabbed a fistful of his shirt and throws it to the side. She pulls down his boxers, revealing his 7-inch cock.

She stooped down and began pumping his dick, causing Hiro to groan. He pushed her face deeper and Gogo had to take in a lot of air. She began sucking on his dick.

"Gogo, you are so good at this," He moaned.

He knew he was about to cum, but he needed to cum inside of her. So instead, he grabbed her and pushed her down the bed and began to lick her cunt. She groaned in ecstasy and ran a hand through his hair, tugging it.

He pulled away, much to Gogo's annoyance. However, he puts a finger in and she moaned his name. "Fuck, Hiro, where did you learn this?"

"Google." Hiro answers with a cheeky grin. He adds another finger in her, making her gasp out loud. Soon enough, his hand was pumping in and out of her, and Gogo was moaning for his cock.

Hiro withdrew his hand and licked it. "Mmm. Good."

He positioned over to her and asks, "Are you sure? Do you have a condom?"

"Ever since the twins' birth, I've been on birth control." She replied. "Now, FUCK. ME. HARD."

Normally she wouldn't say such a slutty sentence, but she needed him. Hiro whispered. "I want you to cum for me, Leiko."

She shivered at the tone of his voice. He never called her by her real name... but now that he did, she was strangely, very turned on.

It happened all too fast. Hiro pushed inside her and Gogo clutched the sheets tight. She was facing him and she wrapped her legs around him as he began to thrust. He rubbed her clit as he started on a slow pace.

"Faster," Gogo almost begged. Hiro began to thrust into her in a steady and fast rythm, and as he did, she felt her walls clamping and tightening.

"Gogo, you're so tight!" Hiro groaned as he madly went inside her.

They continued their love making and Gogo yelled, "Don't stop!"

Then she felt it. She released her juices and that triggered Hiro's orgasm. He cummed inside her, but Gogo knew that it won't be effective because she had taken a strong kind of birth control.

They collapsed on the bed, heaving for breaths. They put on their clothes and lay on the bed comfortably.

Then Gogo said, "Hiro, you still didn't finish your homework."

Hiro groaned and covered his head with a pillow. Gogo laughed cruelly at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that was just weird and gross to write... I was strangely inspired to write because I just watched... something...<strong>

**Read the rest of the story, Back to school!**


End file.
